The Shooting Star returns to the Black Rose
by kenji1104
Summary: A one-shot sequel of Please Don't Go, MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! It has been 5 years after Yusei's heroic sacrifice to save Neo Domino City, Izayoi Aki now a single parent, raises her son, Yusuke who scorns his father.


**The Shooting Star returns to the Black Rose**

**kenji1104: Yeah I know I should be writing Chapter 8 of Misadventures and the Supermechanic's Wet Dream (About Bruno's dream in Unstoppable Lust) but I couldn't resist writing a short sequel one-shot of my Please Don't Go story.**

**Note: The alternate chapter of Please Don't Go is the canonical ending**

**NOTE 2: There is a new poll in my profile, go vote now!  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was a cold summer day, the day he left, the day he left just for the sake of everyone, the day he disappeared…**

**

* * *

**

Now 5 years had passed and today was the day he left Aki, Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka and… Yusuke, her son, and his son. Being pregnant at the age of 18 was hard; Hideo and Setsuko were shocked to hear about it but understood. However some of the people in Neo Domino gossiped and made rumors such as she slept with another person and many other more but she just ignored them, she finally finished her studies and got a job in Sector Security, she eventually became the secretary of the Director, Yeager, she quit dueling for awhile just to raise her 4 turning 5 years old son.

* * *

"_I want to keep it papa, I don't care about what will the public view to me." Aki said, holding her still flat abdomen, tears were rolling down to her cheeks._

_Hideo and Setsuko were looking at her with a hurt expression, they didn't want to see her sad anymore just like in the past but now she's feeling pain, the pain they couldn't help her with._

"_The baby is all what's left of him to me…." She hiccupped, Hideo and Setsuko stood from their seats. Aki put her arms around her waist and cried on her knees. It has been weeks since Aki was sad, so sad, they approached Aki asking why and she revealed to them that Yusei's fate was sealed inside the Ark Cradle._

_She further explained what he did for Neo Domino City; he sacrificed himself for the millions of lives in the city but she didn't tell them the other truth (__**A/N: Will be explained later)**__. And she then revealed she was pregnant of Yusei's child._

"_Aki." Setsuko called, wrapping her arms around her daughter, Aki continued crying, her stockings were already getting wet from the fresh hot tears coming out from her beautiful amber brown eyes._

_Aki felt her father's hand on her shoulder, she sobbed louder as she remembered Yusei, the man she love and yet in their last moment alone, he said he loved her too. __**A/n: Well they did made love after all. LOL**_

"_Don't worry Aki, we'll accept the child. Were with you no matter what…" Hideo whispered softy, he moved his hand away and hugged Aki and Setsuko. It's the least Hideo can do, he was still indebted to Yusei and he in fact see Yusei as the only worthy man for his daughter._

_

* * *

_

**Izayoi Aki's house, kitchen area.**

Aki wiped the tears in the corner of her eyes; she just noticed that her phone just rang from a message. It was from Ruka, Ruka was like the second mother to Yusuke as she was his babysitter when Aki has to go to work to ensure Yusuke's future. Being a single parent has to be the hardest thing for her, her work takes almost all her time but she still manages to take care of Yusuke and spend time with him.

When Yusuke first approached her and asked her if he has a father, Aki told him he have a wonderful man as a father but Yusuke didn't believe her, he scorned him, Aki didn't even have the chance to tell him about Yusei and ever since, he doesn't want to mention he had a father, He hated Yusei for leaving his mother like that, he blamed Yusei for what's happening to him now, if he didn't leave, Aki wouldn't be struggling just to spend time with him, Yusuke doesn't want to know his father's name, even though he would know his name, it would hold no significance to him, the people who are close to being a father to him were Rua, Jack and Crow

Aki sighed, Yusuke was so much like his father, the very same hair, he had Yusei's cobalt-blue eyes and his smile was much like Yusei's.

"He's so smart, so much like his father…" she muttered, she looked at the clock, 9:30 pm…

Yusuke is sleeping in his room by now, she started walking to Yusuke's room and she was surprised to see the door was opened; she became worried and quickly entered the room and much to her shock, Yusuke wasn't there, she was almost in the state of panic, she ran outside the house and saw the little boy staring at the stars near the steel gates.

"YUSUKE!" She called out, her son turned around to see her but he was greeted by his mother's hug.

"What is it Okaa-san? (Mother)" Yusuke asked, sounding surprised to his mother's actions.

Aki pulled away, her expression change from relief to a stern one.

"Why are you still outside the house? Why are you not in bed? You still have classes tomorrow!" Aki scolded, Yusuke looked down to the ground.

"I can't sleep…" He replied, clenching his fist "Some creepy hooded guy is in my dreams."

"Bad dreams?" Aki asked, her face changing into worry "Their just bad dreams baby."

"Okaa-san he kept on saying my name! I'm scared okaa-san! I'm scared of him! I'm scared of that hooded bad guy!" Yusuke said, tears running down his cobalt-blue eyes. He buried his head on Aki's abdomen, Aki's hug tightened, she usually does that when he's crying, and she brushed Yusuke's hair with her left hand and rubbed his back.

"Sshhh, it's alright baby, you can sleep in my room, and I'll be there with you…" Aki hushed, nuzzling Yusuke's head.

Yusuke pulled away and looked at her with his cute puffy eyes.

"R-really?" He croaked, clutching Aki's trench coat with his hands.

"Anything for you baby…" Aki said in a sweet and motherly way, smiling sweetly at him. "Now let's go back inside and get you to sleep okay?"

Yusuke nodded slowly, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. His right hand is still tugging a part of Aki's trademark trench coat and they were walking when they heard a flash from the sky.

Mother and son turned around to see a reddish violet light going down. Yusuke looked excited, knowing what it is.

"Look okaa-san! It's a **shooting star!**"He pointed but Aki knew it wasn't just a shooting star.

"I don't think that's a shooting star…" Her eyes widened when it was coming straight at them "RUN YUSUKE!" She pushed her son away; Yusuke quickly panicked and ran inside the house while Aki froze in fear when the falling star was nearly near her. It crashed through the steel gates going towards Aki.

Aki closed her eyes, not wanting to see it but… Nothing… Nothing happened… She looked up to see it floating steadily in mid-air but what made her gasped is that it wasn't a stone or something, it shaped like… Like… But she couldn't conclude it yet; the smoke was still too thick to properly see.

"IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME." A robotic voice said, Aki gasped in shock. What's behind the smoke was… Was…

"Z-Z-Z-Z-ZO…." Aki couldn't speak the name, the name of the very same person who took Yusei away from her, the lord of Yliaster, the god of destiny, ZONE. She was in so much shock and fear was coursing through her.

The comma shaped machine ZONE was in opened, making mechanical sounds until it opened fully, revealing a tall figure, ZONE raised his right hand and the smoke instantly disappeared on his command.

Wearing a white robe with two amber-gems on the collar and golden lines, the master of Yliaster's face was covered with an iron mask with markings; the most notable is the yellow gem on the mask's center and the mark on the left face of his mask that seems to be like Yusei's criminal mark!

ZONE stepped down from the machine and slowly walked towards the magenta-haired Signer, Aki just watched him in horror.

"AKI…" his robotic voice called, Aki shook her head.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AFTER TAKING YUSEI AWAY FROM ME?" Aki yelled with such anger "YOU ALREADY CLAIMED HIS LIFE! AREN'T YOU SATISFIED?" ZONE paused on his tracks.

"AKI LET ME SPEAK." ZONE said his tone unchanging. Aki gritted her teeth in anger.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! ARE YOU HERE TO KILL ME OR TAKE AWAY WHAT'S LEFT OF HIM TO ME?" Aki yelled at him with such hate, she remembered Yusei again, she quickly bursted into tears.

ZONE watched her, outside his mask you wouldn't know if he even shows any remorse or pity at the woman.

"Just please… Go away! Leave us in peace!" Aki pleaded, falling down to her knees.

* * *

"_YUSEI!" Aki called out at the cobalt eyed duelist beside ZONE._

_Yusei watched her and closed his eyes, the momentum reactor rotated faster and faster._

"_I'm sorry Aki…" Yusei opened his eyes and tears fell._

"_Don't go Yusei! Don't leave me!" She pleaded out, stretching her arms._

"_IT IS TIME YUSEI." ZONE said, Yusei looked at him before turning his attention back to Aki._

"_I LOVE YOU YUSEI! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Aki fell down to her knees, the pain inside her heart was hurting her. Yusei gritted his teeth, but all what he can do is watched her along with his other friends._

"_Farewell…. Aki, I love you too…." Yusei said before the two disappeared within the huge column of the Momentum Reactor. Aki's eyes widened in shock and horror._

"_YUUUUUSEEEEIIIII!" Her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear in Neo Domino City._

_

* * *

_

ZONE approached her and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'M SORRY." ZONE said apologetically, Aki tried to squirm out but couldn't, ZONE was too strong to be pushed away.

"LET GO OF ME!" She demanded but ZONE didn't comply with her wishes.

ZONE suddenly pulled away and looked at her straight at the eyes.

"AKI…" He said, removing his mask "Don't you remember me?"

Aki gasped in shock, this has to be a dream! It couldn't be… Yusei? Her heart was beating so fast, this was all so sudden to her!

"Y-Y-Yu—"Aki was cut off when Yusei pressed his lips firmly on her, Aki didn't do anything and just let him.

"I'm back." Yusei said, throwing away the metallic mask to the ground, Aki raised her right hand and slapped him across the face.

Yusei's eyes were wide from the sudden action, he looked back at her and saw her shaking uncontrollably, and then suddenly she hugged him.

"Baka! (Idiot) BAKA! BAKA!" Aki pounded her fist on Yusei's robed chest; she buried her head and continued pounding his shoulder this time.

Yusei just let her fury go on to him, he deserved this.

"Aki, I'm so sorry…" Yusei apologized gently once again; Aki looked up and kissed his lips passionately, not wanting to let him go.

She let go just to breath and kissed him again.

"Don't apologize you idiot." She said, burying her head on Yusei's chest again. They both stayed there in silence.

"How was he?" Yusei suddenly asked making Aki looked p at him.

"Eh?"

"How's my son?" Yusei asked, his eyes penetrating at hers.

"H-how did you know?" Aki asked, surprised by Yusei's question.

Yusei chuckled deeply "Merging with ZONE has its advantage; I was watching both of you during those past 5 years." He sighed, bracing about the truth "Aki, ZONE and I… We are one."

"Yusei… I don't care. All what matters is you." Aki kissed his lips again "I'm so happy your back."

Yusei laughed a little "You didn't answer my question."

"He's fine, his smart as you and his so much like you."

"But he hates me is it not?" Yusei sighed, looking sad. "I don't blame him; he didn't grow up without a father. I'm sorry Aki, I couldn't return earlier."

"I told you I don't care Yusei, your all what matters." Aki hugged him, Yusei kissed her forehead.

"I can't face him." Yusei said, looking away. Aki looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yusei, you're his father. You are the only one who can—"

"Okaa-san…? F-Fudo… Y-Yusei… I-is m-my… O-otou-s-san?" The two looked at Yusuke who was at the doorway.

"Yusuke…" Yusei said, Yusuke couldn't resist the tears and ran towards him.

"OTOU-SAN!" He cried out, Yusei caught him and hugged him.

He finally met his father, he hated him but now, when he saw him, he started believing how wonderful his father was as his mother said to him. Meanwhile, Yusei savored the moment; Aki watched both of them with a smile and soon hugged the two.

"Even when before you said to me you loved me, you never knew how much I wanted to have a family with you."

Aki kept silent, it was the reunion she longed for, a reunion she thought was impossible.

The family of three cried together, crying tears of joy. Even if Yusei now has the powers of a god, he is willing to cast it aside if possible just to have a fresh new life with Aki and Yusuke.

**And thus the Shooting Star returns to the Black Rose…**

**THE END**

**

* * *

****Probably the story that I rushed writing, I feel dumb but please review, I accept kind criticisms****!**

**And why isn't Yusuke named Yahiko? Well Yahiko is in another 5D's story so I have to think of another name for a YuAki child.**

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**


End file.
